From Hell to Heaven
by VanishingPrints
Summary: Embry fell in love with a beautiful woman three years ago and now he is to kidnap her. He fears his gang will do something unforgivable. Will he put his own life at stake to keep her safe or will he do as he is told? Will love win this fight? one-shot


.::

Disclaimer: I own none of the character characters except for Estrella but all credit of the name goes to **JacobFan.**

This one-shot is dedicated to my friend J**acobFan. **I promised her this one-shot a while back and I never got around to it. And now that I took forever I'm stuck doing her a story instead of a one-shot so keep a watchful eye for that. It should be out when I done with my current story 'Book of LIfe'. Now onto the it before I get yelled at or my head bitten of, Lol.

::.

* * *

.::

**Embry P.O.V.**

Moving through the alleyways of New York will always be my life. Not one that I desire, but let's just say, it's complicated. I live in a run down, crappy apartment. I reside in an area in the Bronx, that most would say isn't ideal. The crime rate is shooting of the roof and technically I am part of the crime rate; not willing at least. In this place, you've gotta make a name for yourself or your in for a rude awakening. I'm in a gang grouped around the world. Were known as the 'The Fallen'. Our gang is one of the most wanted by the police and you can just imagine how hard it is for us to get around without feeling fretful about the police. The leader of the gang I'm in is called Sam and he is one ruthless guy. I'm his right hand man and he trusts me to do all the dirty work.

I have known Sam since from freshman year in high school. I had been a loner, wanting nothing but to just graduate. When coming across Sam I always had a bad vibe coming for him but a guy like him you had to watch out for your precious '_golden balls'_.

I knew what would happen getting involve with a guy like him. Moreover, everyone feared Sam but at the time he came into my life I had nothing to live for and still don't. When you look for an outlet people get into the worst dilemmas possible. And the outlet had been Sam.

I'm just as bad as he is, well… more or less. After we both dropped out in tenth grade we were thrown out onto the streets by our families. Our parents didn't have much of a choice and I don't blame them. I did horrible things that I'm surprised they even endured as much as they did.

The reason why all that happened is a simple one. I lost the one good thing in my life, my twin sister. Her death had been a huge impact. The best way to put it is I gave myself to the dark side, because I felt empty inside. I gave up all that was me. She was the joy of my life as it were to my parents. I was very protective of her. She had an innocent heart no one dared to contaminate. She was a beautiful flower that blossom into everyone hearts. She had the purest heart in anyone I've come to known and when she died, I locked myself away.

Everyone I come across fears me for my reputation. My hands have been soaked in blood way too many times then I could count. Once you live this type of life style there is no turning back. If I could drop everything and leave, I would. However, it isn't that easy when your in a higher rank then the other lowly bastards. Your expected to be there no matter what. If you disobey, they will come after you and the rest is history.

Chances are I will live the rest of my life in solitude. Yes I get all the women I want but it's not the same. I have never mistreated a lady. Laying a hand on a woman is too low. The members of the gang are always striking, molesting, raping women, and whenever I'm around they become pussies. They don't dare do anything knowing I'll kill the fucker's if they hurt a woman while I am around. Of course I'm not always around and there have been girls even killed unfortunately. This is one hell hole I live in. The gang members can get anyone woman that is willing to bend to they're willing but not a woman with high morals and thats when they cross the line by doing things against their consent.

I snap out my stupor as Sam taps my shoulder to get my attention. I now find myself sitting next to Sam in the middle of the room with the rest of our men surrounding us.

"Today we are getting our hands dirty boys!" Sam says smirking to everyone in the room. Everyone erupts into shouts and stomping their feet. I grit my teeth tightly wanting nothing more than to leave the room for what was to come.

Sam nudges my shoulder to explain what we are about do to. Instantly I tense and say, "We are to split up to groups. Today the daughter of the fashion magazine owner will be coming into the city. This is our only chance to nab her. We've been able to locate were she is staying. Today she is to visit her father, Frank. I was able to tap into the computers and schedule for two of you to pick her up in a limo and bring her to our ware house. From there I will take over and keep her in a safe place. Sam will explain everything else."

Mummers fill the room as I nod and exit as Sam begins to explain the most important parts of the operation. I didn't want anything to do with this. To kidnap the person I'd fallen in love with so long ago hadn't been in my plans. But I had to put a mask up and do what I'm told to do. I walk into the night as an empty shell.

::.

* * *

::.

**Estrella P.O.V.**

I'm so giddy and jumpy from joy. Getting to see my father after four years is the best. Growing up with my father hadn't been the easiest of times. People always suspect that being the daughter of a millionaire is all about being pamper. Their very incorrect in their assumption to think that. As soon as I was out of high school I had to leave my dad's house in Los Angles. I didn't get an ounce of my father's money and I'm proud to say I'm an independent person for it. I went to Paris to study literature with money I had made working and the small inheritance my grandparents gave me. Now I'm twenty-five year old New York Times bestseller of my latest book _'Moonlight'_.

My dad has no idea I'm in town. So after so many years of not seeing him I wanted to surprise him. As for my mother she died while giving birth to me. I had wanna-be-moms role in my life but it's not the same as to having you blood mother raise you. Not having your parents around can damage people sometimes, but I got lucky to have Angie. She is the closest I've had to having a mother. She is a warm hearted woman who used to be a maid in my father's house back in Los Angles.

At nights when storms came I'd scream and cry non stop until Angie came to comfort me. From that very moment we bonded. She raised me to the person I've become. My father wasn't much around. So it had been only Angie and I. I nearly died myself when she passed away, knowing she was the only family I have had. Her last words to me were: _"The one's you love never truly leave you. If it's meant to be you, will find each other…"_

When I think back to her saying that to me, I think of the man I'd fallen in love with three years ago. My heart still beats fast at the thought of him. He'd been the most handsome man I'd ever come across. Three years ago I was dragged out for a girls night with my closest girlfriends. After getting drunk we had the brilliant idea to go out to central park and explore.

Deciding to do that had been the worst decision in my existence. We were drunk to the point we could all barely stand on our own two feet. As we headed into the park I decided to go into the bushes to pee. When I came back out I screamed to get my friends attention but once I actually looked around there was no one in sight. They must have wandered off into the night. I panicked and began to head back towards the streets when I felt someone grab me from behind. I panicked and screamed when I heard someone yell behind us. Just as I was about to scream for help again I was knocked out.

The next day I'd woken with a huge headache. When I took in my surrounding it sunk in that was in a place I didn't recognize. The room was small and the sound of the train riding past made my head hurt so bad I thought I may pass out. The walls were a dingy beige color and the mattress I was laying on was on the for an unknown reason I felt safe and out of harms way. I groaned as another trained flew past the window and jumped out of the bed to figure out where I was.

Moments later a man came into the room holding a glass cup with water and a Advil. I shook my head with caution and told him to take a sip first. I was in an unknown place and I wasn't going to fall into some fucking trap. He smirked and I saw him take a long gulp before offering it to me again. I took the water but turned down the pill opting to deal with my headache for the time being. As I began to drink and let the cool water sooth my throat he began to speak.

He had explained to me how he had been taking a walk and heard my screams. He had been the one to help me with the mugger and not knowing what to do with me brought me to his place. For some reason I believe what he was telling me, though I was still a bit nervous to say the least. He had a hard exterior but the more I talk to him the more I notice sadness in his voice. It was faint but there nonetheless. I became concerned for him but I couldn't do anything about it. It got me wondering why I was concerned with someone I didn't even know. That day we spend the whole day talking and getting to know each other. That night he took me back to my hotel and even kissed my hand. Since I was in town for two months from my book signing I decided after that night to see as much of my savior as possible.

The more time I spent with him the more I knew I was falling in love with him. It was my first love but I knew back than nothing would become of it. We came from two different worlds. Our life's had been divided by our choices but now as I think back, I regret never taking any action. I got to know him in an emotional deeper level but he never told me more then the basics. He was a mystery and he will be like that forever in my memories.

My thoughts always run wild about him. He'd been my inspiration for my last book. I always wonder if he read my book and if he knew it was him. The one thing that bothers me the most was that he never told me his name. He told me to call him by his nickname 'Em'. But I never found out his real name as much as I had wanted to know.

I shake my head snapping out my thoughts. I needed to go of to see my father.

I look at the mirror in front of me fixing my jet black hair with midnight blue highlights. The white sundress hugged my curves perfectly. I wore some light lip liner and gloss, to go with my eyeliner and some blush to finish off the look.

A knocking came from my door and I ran to open the it. "Ma'am were ready for you. The limo is ready to leave when you are," A young man with bleached hair told me with a forced smile.

"I'm ready, let's get going then," I say in a tight voice.

I follow him outside to the limo and smile as politely as I can when he opens my door. When I'm about step into the limo he pushes me inside closing the door shut, hard. I go to open the door but they are quickly locked. The driver smirks pulling out a gun and pointing it at my face.

Fear shook my every bone. I have no idea what is going on and where they were taking me. I'm scared for life. I start to panic and reach for my pursue but see I forgot my cell phone up stairs. The guy that had pushed me inside gets in the passenger side and takes the gun from the driver. I see the drive hit the gas as we speed off. With the sudden movement I fall forward and bang my head loosing consciences.

::.

* * *

.::

This is the first chapter of a short one-shot. I probably will be making as long three chapters to four. I hope you enjoy this. and if there is any grammar problems please let me know. I put this up in a hurry coz my internet is having problems is its horrible! :[


End file.
